Minecraft Hunger Games: The Wish
by VioletFan123
Summary: There are many situations here that needs wishes. Granting them is the only way to solve their problems. People have destined death, their worlds are lost and memories are forming. The situations are for Youtubers. Wait until you find yours! Chrisandthemike, CarFlo, stampylonghead, IBallisticSquid, ZaiLetsPlay, Biggs87x, IHasCupquake, TheDiamondMinecart.
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

**Hello there!**

**This is a Minecraft Fanfic. These are based on my Favorite Youtubers like _stampylonghead, Chrisandthemike, _and _IHasCupquake,_ and oh… I'm giving so many hints here.**

**This will be related to PC Hunger Games.**

**Sorry, but _SkyDoesMinecraft _isn't here. He hasn't proven to me that he can be one of my favorites and I couldn't think of any situation for him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game. I only play it on the PC. All the Youtubers belong to themselves.**

**Just go on with the story…**

**~Part 1: _Chrisandthemike_ and _CarFlo_~**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Curse

Chris, Carlo and Mom were nearly ready to kill the Ender Dragon again. They will go back home again! They had an enchantment table, enchanted diamond chestplates and boots, enchanted diamond swords and bows, and food, a lot of food, but not diamond leggings and helmets. They didn't use these things because they fear that they will lose all of them. They only used iron and stone tools. Their bond has gotten stronger and stronger. They already found the inactivated End Portal. They only needed 2 Eye of Enders to activate it.

Chris wears a light blue T-shirt, black pants and gray shoes. He has a white necklace around his neck. He has brown hair and black eyes.

Carlo is more like Robin Hood. He wears things like Robin, but he has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Mom wears a golden-brown top, brown pants, and black shoes. Like Chris, she has brown hair and black eyes.

One day, when they all went exploring to get more Ender pearls, they found another Witch's Hut. Everyone knew they already found so many, but this was farther away from home, unlike the other ones. They went inside. They saw a stone brick roof, oak wood walls and floor. They can also see a brewing stand, a cauldron and a crafting table. Nothing else. The house was empty. It was so long since they saw one of these. After a few minutes, out of nowhere, the Witch appeared behind them and trapped them. They couldn't get out!

"I am one of the servants of the Ender Dragon." the witch said.

"We all know that! Right Carlo?" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Carlo and Mom agreed.

"Each and one of you tried to kill us, but we would respawn and get all our things back. Nothing would happen!" Chris explained with anger.

"That is why I am giving you a deal." the witch said."I would let you free if one of you will grant my curse upon them."

"What curse?" Carlo asked.

"You shall only know when you have chosen the person I will grant the curse to." the witch said.

"I will! If it would mean to die, I wouldn't let my family die!" Chris said.

"No. I would do it. You and Mom are real family members. I am only your BFF, remember? Mom is more important!" Carlo said.

"But I treat you as family Carlo," Chris said in a soft tone. "This is the only way to get out... to get out of this hut." Chris said.

"Chris, we're gonna stick together, okay? Mom is priority."

"I know. That's why I'm taking this, not you two. You will be harmed. I will protect myself. I will try to-"

"Chris! Listen. I might take the chance. You're a great fighter. You can defend yourself and both of us-"

"No! You might be the only chance in a situation-"

"No! I have to!" Carlo said.

"Choose now or get killed here and never see your world again." the witch said."

"I will do it." Mom said.

"Mom! No! Stop!" Chris and Carlo said in unison. They wouldn't let Mom get cursed by a stupid witch.

"If you two boys won't stop fighting, I might as well just do it. You are younger. You can live a longer and better life. I am older. I can take a curse. You would protect me, right?"

They went silent. They couldn't believe that Mom was actually doing that. They wanted to protect her and make the witch let them out of the hut. But instead…

Mom stepped forward. She knew that she would hurt the boys' feelings. For once, she just wanted to protect them, instead of vice-versa. They could do a lot of things in their young age, but her… we don't know.

"Grant the curse upon me," Mom said.

"Very well then…

_In you're final death_

_You shall not respawn_

_It shall only happen_

_Where there is no dawn _

Take it for granted." the witch spoke.

Then, Mom passed out.

"You may go." the witch said.

Chris and Carlo carried Mom on their shoulders. Their hearts were terribly sunk.

"We should've brought our swords. We could kill this… this witch." Chris said.

As they left slowly, the witch managed an evil grin.

'My plan worked'

When they got home, it was morning. They went underground and dropped Mom softly on the bed. Then, she woke up.

"Wha–what happened?" Mom groaned.

"You took a curse. You wanted to save us, but why did you do that?" Carlo explained.

"I– I… wanted to protect you instead of you protecting me. What was the curse?"

"Something like this… In your death, you won't respawn, it will only happen, where there is no dawn." Chris said.

"What does that mean?" Carlo asked.

"When I die, I won't go back to this world, and it's gonna happen where there is no dawn…" Mom said.

"What place has no dawn?" Carlo asked.

"Let's not talk about that first. I'd also wonder where, but we have no time. We have to get back home as soon as possible. We're in danger."

"So, Mom will just stay here?" Carlo asked.

"It's the best way to keep her safe." Chris said.

"You're right. But will I go to the End with you? I'll just hide from the Ender Dragon, and when it's defeated, I'll come out and go back… back home." Mom said.

* * *

**By the way, this isn't related to real life and recording, and stuff, I made up the curse thing.**

**Make sure to search who these Youtubers are! **

**~_Chrisandthemike_ and _CarFlo_~**

**Next chapter will still be in Minecrafy Family. Chapter 3 will be Stampy's and Squid's. (maybe 3 &amp; 4) **

**Stay tuned! Especially after March 27!**

** -Loves It!-**


	2. Chapter 2: What Is The End?

**Guys, sorry for the long update. XD Next chapter will be much quicker, Please hope what I said will happen. Anyway, thank you for reading this. Appreciation is with me. :)**

**I NEED HEWP IN SKY's PART OF THE STOWY! (if I get inspiration to make it)**

**~Part 1: Chrisandthemike and CarFlo~**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** What Is The End?

Every time the BFFs try to get materials, they never bring Mom with them. It was too dangerous, especially in the dark. Mobs will spawn, and Mom relied on the boys very much. They didn't want anyone to get hurt, or die. They just told Mom to decorate the house. At least she was kept occupied, when the boys aren't around. And they will enter the End soon...

~Time skip brought to you by Percabeth~

"Last enderpearl Carlo!" Chris said as the Enderman vanished.

"Finally! We will go back home now!" He thought of something deeply. "What about Mom?"

"We'll have to tell her we're going home..."

"That… that…" Carlo didn't even want to say it.

"Don't worry. We will make sure she cannot be hurt. We will be Bodyguards!" he promised.

"I hope..." Carlo's voice faded.

When they finally got home, Mom asked what happened.

"Boys. What did you do?"

"Uh Mom..." Chris said nervously.

"We're going back..."

"Home? Finally! I also wanna go home!"

"If we get you safely out of this bad world. If we don't, you'll be dead meat Mom. We have to make it safer "

Chris insisted. "We'll protect Mom. There are a lot of mobs out there. We'll have to use our diamond swords."

Carlo said. "Thanks boys." she said with a smile.

Chris crafted the Eye of Enders. The way to the portal wasn't that far. Luckily, they killed all the mobs that were in their way. They were near the stronghold and went down their makeshift staircase down it. After a while, they finally made it there. Then, Chris placed a chest down.

"Dump all the stuff that you don't need Mom." Chris said.

"Mom…" Carlo said. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will silly!" Mom said enthusiastically.

"I have my boys, right?" They gave a small nod to Mom.

...

...

_**Then, they jumped in the End.**_

...

"Chris… We're not near the dragon right?" Carlo asked.

"Nope." Chris reassured. He looked around and saw, Carlo. No Mom anywhere. 'Where's Mom? Mom! Where are you!" Chris called on the obsidian platform. And they were nowhere near the surface of the End.

**A/N: Everyone can talk here.**

Meanwhile at Stampy's Lovely World…

It was a lovely morning, or should I say a horrifying morning for Stampy. He just woke up from a nightmare. He was panting a lot. It was so heartbreaking. He thought he was foolish after dreaming it. And the worst part, was he was remembering it all over and over again.

After a while...

"Uh, Lee... I've been feeling bad lately. I can't really... I'm going to collapse."

Stampy explained. Yes, he doesn't feel right. Lee was near the 'mysterious' painting. Stampy was sitting on his bed.

"Don't worry. But why?" Lee asked.

"I've been dreaming a lot. But it seems like they were nightmares."

Stampy said. "And I don't feel like eating cake anymore.

"Hmmm... WHAT?! Not— eating— hah— CAKE? This is bad!" Lee panicked. He never, EVER heard him say that. "But what kind of nightmares were those?"

"They were about... About bad memories. Memories about my—" Stampy was startled when he saw Amy barging in his room.

"Stampy! This is an emergency! Rosie and Finball! It's— is— is—"

"Is what?"

"They're ..."

"Are they missing or something?" Lee managed to ask. He wouldn't if he wasn't panicking.

"Yes. But..."

* * *

**In the next Chapter, you will know what happened. :) **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee! **

**-Loves It!-**


	3. Um Change?

Hello!

Sorry. For not updating.

I just have a simple idea that might change this fanfic. Ddddddd.

To the few people who read this, I have a question for you.

Are you all fans of Stampy and Squid?

Because I was thinking, I CAN'T LET THEM (AND THE OTHER YOUTUBERS) KILL EACH OTHER!

So, I decided. This is gonna be a Magic Animal Club fanfic only.

If you deny, please feel free to like, criticize me in the reviews.

If you agree. . . Thank you.

And, the concept is still the same, just, less YouTubers.

And, IMMA DELETE THIS, BUT WHEN I RE-UPLOAD IT, THE TITLE'S STILL GONNA BE THE SAME. SO BEWARE!

LOVES IT!

PS: Just wait. Maybe I'm gonna re-upload this next week. Or next next week. :)

THANKS 4 READING THIS! YEAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I am TERRIBLY sorry for not telling you anything!

The rewritten chapter:

h

t

t

p

: / / w w w . deviantart art / Minecraft - Hunger - Games - The - Wishes - Minecraft - FF - 7

(no spaces/enters)

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO PUT IT HERE YET! I don't have that much time in my hands. . . Yeah.

BTW, I've proposed TC and MAC there! OCs tooooooo!

Hope you don't get angry at me. . . (T .T) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-123456789-


End file.
